1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for retracting an awning, and more particularly to retracting an awning in response to detecting a wind acceleration persisting over a predetermined time period, or a wind speed exceeding a maximum threshold or a predetermined combination thereof.
2. Background Art
Awnings are used to provide shade from the sun in a variety of settings. Recreational vehicles may have retractable awnings providing a relaxing setting for people when the vehicle is parked, for example. However, excessive weather conditions, such as high wind velocities, can damage such awning if they are not retracted to be protected from the weather conditions. It is to automatically protect such awnings in excessive weather conditions that the present invention has been developed.